


A Psychic Hunter in Peril

by Thunderrrstruck



Series: Hell Bound [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Badass!Burton, Captivity, Gen, Guns, Gus had Shawn's back, Hunter AU, Rescue, Shawn is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: Gus has to save his best friend from a pack of werewolves.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer
Series: Hell Bound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969825
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Psychic Hunter in Peril

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of Whumptober2020. Prompt: Rescue. AU.

Gus specifically told Shawn no. They would _not_ be infiltrating the house of a notoriously vicious werewolf pack. But what did that impulsive dumbass do? Something along the lines of charge into said house full of werewolves armed only with a pocketknife. Gus muttered to himself the entire time he drove, keeping steady at five miles an hour above the speed limit. He contemplated going faster, albeit briefly, but The Blueberry was built for work-home commutes, nothing more, nothing faster. A high-speed collision meant both he and Shawn were toast.

The car’s wheels crunched to a stop in the gravel driveway. Gus shut the engine off, knowing that the moment he opened the door, he would not be able to stop. The wolves would smell him (if they didn’t already), and his hunter instincts had to be as good as ever– nay, better in order to get through this alive. Gus leaned towards the passenger side and tugged at the glove compartment. He wrinkled his nose as he gripped the hilt of his firearm. Once upon a time, he swore off the hunter life. He craved the normalcy his family couldn’t provide. There was a stint of time – between leaving for college and a couple years post-graduation – in which he managed to avoid any and all supernatural activities. He was happy in a stable pharmaceutical job with a monthly rent and regular citizen problems. The day Shawn crashed through his office doors, however, effectively ruined the blissful ignorance he had carefully cultivated.)

He ran through a mental list: Silver bullets? Check. Silver dagger from the backseat? Swiped after an unflattering stretch from the driver’s. Fearless will? ...Still mustering.

“Okay. Okay, you got this, you got this,” he muttered to himself, hoping his eyes weren’t as wide as he felt they were. “You’re Fearless Guster. That’s Shawn in there. You can do this.”

He shoved his shoulder hard into the door and launched himself down the driveway.

Not trusting the front door, Gus found himself moving around the side of the garage. Eventually, he rounded into the backyard – just as unkempt as the front – and spied the back door. He raised his gun, shook away the goosebumps from crawling up to his shoulders, and tested the doorknob. _Unlocked_. He carefully urged it open, wincing as its hinges creaked.

 _That’s gonna attract attention_ , he thought while his nervous system short-circuited.

The floorboards creaked under each step. Every moment of silence since shot a bolt of electricity down his spine. _Why aren’t they attacking? They should be attacking._ Not that he _wanted_ them to, but he could not understand why they weren’t. He was an intruder, and worse than that, a _hunter_.

By the time Gus reached the base of a flight of stairs, his palms were slick with cold sweat. The gun slipped in his grip, causing him to clench tighter. Sharp edges dug into his fingers, but he didn’t mind, as long as he kept with him the one thing ensuring his survival.

 _Here goes_. He set one foot on the stairs when something crashed to his left. He immediately swung his arms out to the side, the barrel aimed at the chest of a fanged, yellow-eyed beast. Trigger, squeezed. The monster dropped with a bang.

That was the incentive Gus needed to race up the rest of the steps.

At the top, there was just one room. The ceiling sloped with the shape of the roof, and moonlight spilled in from the window in the back. Blocking some of the light, silhouetted by silver, was the form of a man tied to a chair, and not just any man.

“Shawn!”

The man’s head lolled from side to side groggily. It lifted and out murmured a short answer: “Gus?"

“Yeah, I came–.” Gus took a step forward, but Shawn’s head shot to attention, his eyes suddenly wide.

“Nonono, don’t!” he ordered “ _Trap!_ Gus, it’s a trap.”

Gus froze and glanced into the shadows. He noticed two forms, one on either side. (Damn his rusty hunter skills! He should have detected them sooner!)

His shoulders rose and fell with a shaky breath. While he had the means of ending the situation right away, the prospect of guilt was enough to hold him off. Sure, they might be monsters, but they were still beings of emotion and thought, and once upon a time, humans. Even now, they had _lives_. The more he thought on it, the less capable he was lifting his arm.

“Perfect” one of them greeted. Her lamp-like eyes fixed directly on him. They had the advantage considering their enhanced vision. All Gus’ eyes registered were shadowy forms and very slight indentations of features. “Two for the price of none,” she finished, stalking forward. Her form dropped in height but began thickening in muscle and fur. Next thing he heard: claws scratching against the wooden floorboard.

Any guilt he might have felt before completely drained. It was the reign of fear and desperation now. Gus jerked his gun to level with the closest creature. Between sparing his conscience and saving his best friend, there was no reason for hesitation.

Gus fired at the first werewolf, then rounded on the other. It was already pouncing, steel claws glinting in the moonlight.

Squeeze on the trigger.

 _Bang!_ with the kick-back.

 _Thud!_ as a hollow wolf’s body fell to the floor.

“Holy _crap_ , Gus,” exclaims Shawn. “That was _awesome_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to end it abruptly bc it’s super late as I post this. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review?


End file.
